


I Don’t Want Another Heartbreak

by happywriter16



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Identity Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 16:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15417072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happywriter16/pseuds/happywriter16
Summary: May finds out about Peter.





	I Don’t Want Another Heartbreak

“WHAT THE F---…”

Peter should fall over from how fast he turns to find May standing at his bedroom door, mouth wide open in shock, her eyes looking him up and down, staring at the suit. 

“May, I can…”

“I can’t talk to you right now.” Her voice sends chills up his spine. He’s never heard her speak like that. When she turns he goes to follow. Halfway to her room, she spins around, yells, “What the hell are you thinking? You’re fifteen! FIFTEEN?”

He opens his mouth to respond, but doesn’t get the chance. “I can’t talk to you right now.” Her hands go up in the air, the towel she’d been holding gets thrown to the side. Peter follows her again, stopping just shy of her bedroom door, so as not to get hit right in the face. 

“May,” he says, repeats her name a couple of times before walking back to his room to change. 

May paces, hands running through her hair, trying to get her racing thoughts in order. It’s like her heart and mind are in some sort of competition. She has to sit down, catch her breath. She starts taking deep breaths, trying to remember what she’s learned from yoga about breathing. 

_In. Out. In. Out._

It works. It calms her down. Her mind manages to clear itself, her only thought her breathing. The creak of the floor just outside her door, Peter’s shadow slipping in the space between the door and floor, is enough to get her going again. She can feel her eyes welling up and her throat feeling like it’s going to close. The first shake of her shoulders and tears have her bringing her hand up to her mouth. She doesn’t want Peter to hear her. 

“May, please don’t cry. I’m so sorry. Please don’t cry.” That only makes it worse. Her shoulders shake harder as the wet spot on her skirt gets bigger from her falling tears. 

The door opens and Peter sticks his head in before coming all the way in the room. _Peter._ Her Peter in his a sweatshirt that’s a little big on him, worn jeans and bare feet. His hair sticking and a flush to his cheeks. _Fifteen._ He still looks like the little boy that came to live with them. The child that would come into their room at night and ask to sleep with her and Ben. 

“Fuck,” she cries out before falling back on the bed, hands to her eyes. 

May feels the bed dip from Peter’s weight, then he’s lying beside her. _In. Out. In. Out._

Peter grabs her right hand and laces their fingers together. 

“I can’t lose you, too, Peter.”

“I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> I started this a year ago and life got in the way of me posting it. Time flies. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
